


Library

by senpaisatanwolnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot





	Library

I went to the library to find something else that could help me with this stupid homework assignment, plugging in my headphones and listening to music as i tried searching for a book, 

"fucking hell" i whispered as i went high and low, going from one place to another as the music filled my ears, finally finding it after searching for a long ass time, i sat down and searched threw it, writing stuff down and thinking really hard, all of a sudden i felt a tap on my shoulder, and starteled i turned around, 

"hey, uh i was searching for that book" he said looking at my eyes, he was a tall guy with long hair and hazel eyes 

"oh um, i have a school thing, uh homework" i said clearing my throat, 

"oh thats fine, you mind if i take a few pictures?" he asked nicely while still looking at me 

"oh uh yeah sure" i said handing him the book and moved my hair away, after a few minuets he was done, but he could not stop looking at me as he took the pictures, glancing a few times and then smiling to himself, 

"im done" he said and handed it back to me 

"um okay" i said taking it back and smiled at him 

"thank you" he said looking into my eyes 

"y-your welcome" i said not wanting to look into his eyes, 

"so you are into lore too?" he said smiling 

"um yeah.. its for an essay" i said clearing my throat and sitting down 

"do you need any help?" he asked and i hesitated for a second and then realized that i actually did need help 

"um yeah.." i said and he sat down next to me, 

"my name is Sam" he said smiling 

"oh im Casey" i said smiling back and we wrote my essay together which was a lot of fun, he typed it up and i searched for more stuff to write in, 

"i think we need another book" sam said looking at the screen 

"yeah we do.. i found something there" i said pointing to it and went to go get it, he followed me to the bookshelf, 

"its up there" i said reaching for it and he also reached for it, getting closer to me and breathing down my neck, 

"it is isnt it" he said really close to me 

"yep" i said only and turned around to face him, he had the book in his hand and smiled at me 

"i got it" he said getting closer to my face, we made eye contact for a second before kissing each other, he started putting his hand inside my t shirt and removed my bra quickly and pushed my against the books, 

"are we really doing this here?" i asked as his head was inbetween my breasts, he didnt say a word just put his head inbetween my legs and started licking me through my panties, 

"fuckk" i said not being able to take it anymore, he lowered my panties and licked through, sucking and kissing, having me hold my moans as he kept going 

"let it out" he commanded, but i could not do that here, not in this library, he got back up and kissed my mouth really roughly and put his hands on my body, moving one hand between my legs and fingered me until i let out a really loud moan, 

"FUCKK" i moaned out loud and he covered my mouth and sastified he smiled, i removed his belt and sucked him off, he held my head as he let out soft grunts and a moan as i continued, eventually cumming in my mouth 

"good girl" he said as he lifted me up and watched me swallow


End file.
